Mirabelle et Blueberry Potter
by Yumeutsutsu
Summary: -Penses-tu que les ornithorynques peuvent voler?, demanda distraitement Blueberry en observant l'animal dormir à un mètre d'elle. -Wingardium Leviosa, répondit simplement Mirabelle en agitant sa baguette. L'ornithorynque se déplaçait alors dans les airs au mouvement de son poignet, réveillé et troublé. -Oui, je pense, déclara-t-elle, puis elle ajouta, Tu penses que les hérissons?..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Un jour de décembre, un pot de sucrerie tomba (littéralement)entre les mains de deux petites filles.

Un soir d'été, l'apesanteur autour d'elles décida de prendre une pause. Une d'entre elles était sur un comptoir, l'autre était déposée doucement sur le sol.. Aucun sang ne fut versé.

Un midi d'automne, la sonnerie de l'école fut retardée de quelques minutes, mais personne ne le remarqua ou n'y fit une remarque. Deux petites filles aux cheveux noirs continuèrent à s'amuser.

Un matin de printemps, les fleurs d'un jardin particulier furent plus belles que celles des autres. Une paire de jumelles admirait, contentes et heureuses, ce parterre multicolore.

Cela était dans la vie de deux petites filles une routine pour du moins ordinaire, auquel on rajouta plus tard la partie « -extra », lorsqu'une personne improbable vint sonner à leur porte.

Mais elles ne se rendaient pas compte de l'importance que signifiaient ces étrangetés.

Plus le temps passait, plus elles s'en rendaient moins compte.

Elles vivaient chez les Dursley. La plus âgée s'appelait Mirabelle, et la deuxième, Blueberry. Leur tante les avait recueillies lorsqu'elles avaient perdu leur parents étant bébés. Et leur vie avec son mari et leur fils, Dudley, était assez chaotique. Elles dormaient dans une chambre à l'étage composée de deux lits simples, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. Elles ne possédaient pas beaucoup de vêtements, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Elles aidaient leur tante et leur oncle avec le ménage, la cuisine, les taches ménagères depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Cela pouvait paraître assez fatiguant, et elles l'étaient, mais elles ne pouvaient pas nourrir une haine contre eux. Ils les hébergeaient, les nourrissaient, elles avaient une chambre, et ce n'était pas comme si on les maltraitait, leur tante était sévère mais rien de plus.

10 ans et sept mois qu'elles étaient dans ce monde. Et les parents Dursley commençaient à s'agiter et devenir nerveux.

C'etait le jour du onzième anniversaire de Dudley, les filles comme à leur habitude avait commencé les taches ménagères. La bonne chose d'être deux était que les taches elles-aussi étaient divisées par deux. Et elles se soutenaient mutuellement.

Leur tante, Pétunia, quant à elle, avait utilisé la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner riches en plats pour son fils. En finissant, elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et regarda les filles d'un œil sévère:

-Que faites-vous? Déguerpissez le plancher. Mon adorable Dudley va arriver. Je n'ai pas envi que vous soyez dans le cadre quand il arrivera. Hop. Hop.

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole en balayant l'air de la main.

Les filles obéirent et se mirent de côté quand Dudley et son père arriva.

Petunia alla directement voir son fils, l'embrassant fortement et lui montrant la table:

-Bon anniversaire, mon chéri. Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé.

Les yeux de Dudley s'illuminèrent et il se précipita sur la table.

Sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui dit:

-Que dit-on?

Son fils répondit, la bouche pleine de gâteaux, ce qui inspira un léger dégoût chez les jumelles.

-Merci, Maman!

Sa mère sourit et commença à énumérer ce qu'ils avaient prévu en ce jour spécial.

-Quand tu termineras de manger, tu iras ouvrir tes cadeaux et ensuite, nous irons au zoo, comme tu l'avais demandé.

-Chouette!, répondait-il, avec Piers?!

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et elle se tourna vers ses nièces qui se tenaient sur le côté sans rien dire:

-Vous, vous resterez à la maison. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions la place de vous emmener toutes les deux de toutes façons, et ça nous fera des économies.

Leur oncle intervint, riant et moqueur:

-Et vous nous feriez hontes avec la façon dont vous êtes habillées. Vous n'êtes pas dignes d'être appelées des filles!

Petunia les regarda de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés.

-La fille de la voisine veut se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Vous irez les récupérer.

-D'accord, répondit la plus âgée, légèrement déçue pour le zoo, elles n'avaient jamais eu d'anniversaire aussi rempli que celui de leur cousin. À vrai dire, leur anniversaire était presque inexistant.

L'autre, quant à elle, fut légèrement heureuse par l'obtention de nouveaux vêtements.

-Je veux voir les cadeaux!, s'ecria soudainement Dudley.

Sa mère réfléchit: J'imagine que tu pourras terminer de manger plus tard. Et elle sourit.

-Viens-là.

Dudley se leva et sa mère lui mit les mains sur les yeux.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle que le père ouvrit. Les filles les avaient suivis.

Petunia dévoila les cadeaux de Dudley. Les parents étaient fiers d'eux, mais la seule réaction de leur fils était:

-Combien il en a-t-il?

Sa mère lui dit:

-Ce n'est pas l-

-COMBIEN IL EN A-T-IL?!

-Trente-six, déclara son père.

-Non! Trente-six?! L'année dernière, j'en avais trente-sept! Il en manque! Il en manque! Il en manque!

-C'est vrai, un de moins que l'année dernière, mais ils sont nettement plus gros, poursuivit rapidement son père.

Dudley commençait à piquer une colère. Pour le calmer, sa mère dit:

-Sur le chemin du retour, on t'en achètera deux autres, d'accord? Aller! Vernon! On y va, elle s'adressa ensuite à son fils, tandis que son mari partit démarrer la voiture, Aller, nous allons au zoo.

Son fils ne lui répondit pas et alla simplement vers la voiture, suivi de Pétunia, légèrement inquiète, qui avant de fermer la porte se tourna vers les filles avec un visage dur.

-Vous restez à la maison et vous nettoyez les couloirs, le salon, les chambres et le placard. Il y a un plein de poussières et de toiles d'araignees sous l'escalier. C'est gênant. Je veux que ce soit propre à notre retour!

Et elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Les filles entendirent la voiture partir. Ils allaient sûrement aller chercher l'ami de Dudley avant d'y aller.

La plus jeune parla dans le silence:

-Ca va coûter cher les années à venir.

Sa sœur hocha la tête en accord, avant de se diriger vers le placard et tendre un balai à la plus jeune:

-On commence ?

* * *

Un matin anglais toqua à leur porte. Les deux jeunes filles aux yeux dissociables. (Mirabelle possédait des yeux verts émeraudes et Blueberry, des iris marrons noisettes) travaillaient en coordination parfaite qui naissait d'une coopération qui allait au delà des années. Une commença le petit-déjeuner qui consistait à un bacon, accompagné d'un œuf et de toast, ainsi que de café pour leur oncle, pendant que l'autre alla mettre la table, pour ensuite chercher le courrier. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la famille des Dursley se réveillait. Leur tante Petunia encore en chemise de chambre observait le travail des deux petites filles et jugeait si cela était correct. Par un hochement de tête venant de celle-ci, Mirabelle et Blueberry en déduisirent que cela était pas mal. Puis elle remonta s'habiller pour redescendre s'installer à table. C'est le temps qu'il fallut pour que les habitants de cette maison viennent s'assoire, exceptées pour les jumelles qui n'étaient là que pour servir et qui ne pouvaient manger qu'après eux.

Mirabelle était cette fois à la cuisine, alors que Blueberry mit les couvercles et alla chercher le courrier.

Cette fois, Mirabelle remarqua un comportement étrange chez sa sœur. En effet, celle-ci fixait les enveloppes qu'elle avait dans les mains. Habituellement, ce n'était que des impôts, publicités ou encore le journal, mais il semblait que ce temps-ci, sa sœur avait l'air éprise du paquet.

Mirabelle lui envoya un regard interrogatif, par lequel Blueberry répondit par un haussement des épaules et un regard qui disait « tout à l'heure ».

Elle tendit donc le courrier à leur oncle et se déplaça d'un pas en arrière, rejoignant sa sœur devant le comptoir. Elle lui sourit, voulant lui donner « sa » lettre, quand son oncle l'arreta, mécontent:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Pourquoi as-tu gardé des lettres?

-C'est à Mirabelle et moi. Nous avons reçu du courrier, repondit Blueberry le regardant.

A cette déclaration, sa sœur fut surprise.

Quant à leur oncle, il rit moqueur, lui arrachant les enveloppes des mains:

-Qui pourrait bien vous envoyer du courri…

Il s'arrêta tandis qu'il vit le blason et le nom dont il était surmonté: « Poudlard ».

Leur oncle devint progressivement rouge de la nuque jusqu'aux oreilles, il balbutia certains mots :

Gr. B- mgh. Cet- gree. Cette école !

Sur les côtés, les jumelles le regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, d'incompréhension et de peur dû à ce soudain éclat, alors que leur tante Pétunia serrait près d'elle par l'épaule Dudley qui continuait son bol de déjeuner.

-Quel école, mon chéri?, demanda Petunia, bien qu'elle semblait en connaître la réponse; réponse qui la révoltait:

-À Poudlard!

-Poudlard?!, s'exclama Petunia. Elle eut un instant de faiblesse et s'appuya plus sur la chaise de son fils.

-Poudlard? C'est où?, demanda Dudley.

Les jumelles également s'interrogeait sur cette école et sur l'attitude de leur oncle et tante qui les dépassait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, déclara leur tante, Ce n'est rien. Seulement un endroit où se réunissent des pourritures!

'Des pourritures?', Blueberry fut encore plus perdue, et elle le fut d'autant plus quand leur oncle leur annonça.

-Vous n'irez pas dans cette école!

Et il déchira la lettre en petit morceaux.

—- MxPxB -

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont déchiré la lettre!, s'exclama Blueberry, des larmes de rage s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. D'une voix plus basse, dans l'intention de contrôler sa voix craquelée, elle ajouta, C'était la première lettre que nous recevions..

Elle se mit dans un coin, face aux murs, ne voulant plus parler. Elle cherchait à retenir les gouttes d'eau qui menaçaient de couler. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi, pas même devant sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, sa sœur regardait Blueberry de loin, elle aussi voulait pleurer, mais, elle ne se retint pas. Elle eut des petits reniflements par-ci et par là qu'elle essaya d'atténuer avec un mouchoir.

Heureusement, la famille des Dursley était tous partis un peu plus tôt, effaçant cette histoire de lettre, comme-ci elle n'avait pas existé, partie en ville ou au parc., travailler ou jouer ou faire les courses.

Mirabelle descendit au salon ramassé les morceaux de la lettre de la poubelle où Vernon les avait jetés et commença à les rassembler quand elle revint dans leur chambre. Un par un.

Sa soeur, dans la fixation du coin, entendit le bruissement du papier derrière son dos. Elle comprit rapidement, connaissant sa sœur, ce qu'elle faisait. Blueberry respira un dernier coup et vint rejoindre sa sœur pour l'aider. Il y avait deux lettres dans le tas. C'était plus difficile et surtout plus long.

Le travail se fit dans le silence. Les deux petites filles essayaient de rassembler des bouts des lettres en s'aidant des mots écrits. Et quand deux fragments étaient rassemblés, il était alors plus facile d'en éliminer deux autres qui appartenait à la seconde lettre si le contenu, comme elles le conjecturaient, était le même.

Au bout de deux heures, la lettre étaient au complet. Blueberry eut même le petit caprice de terminer la deuxième.

-Ouais !, s'exclama Mirabelle en séchant ses larmes depuis longtemps arrêtées, on a fini ! Scotch ?

-Ouais.

Blueberry hocha la tête et alla chercher le scotch dans le tiroir du bureau, elle resta un instant devant regardant la table sans vraiment le voir.

-Ouais…non, réfléchit Blueberry, Si tante Petunia ou oncle Vernon revenait et découvrait qu'il n'y a plus les morceaux de papiers dans la poubelle..Ouais. Le mieux, ce serait de recopier sur un papier ce qu'il y a écrit et puis de remettre les morceaux de papier dans la poubelle avant qu'ils arrivent.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur cherchant une confirmation.

-C'est vrai, hocha sa sœur en accord, c'est vrai.

Blueberry sortit alors un papier et un stylo et revint vers sa sœur:

-Tu veux écrire?

\- Nope, trop fatiguée. Tu commences et je prends la révèle, ou soit, elle continua après avoir regardé l'horloge, tu écris le début et j'écris la fin en même temps, ils vont sûrement bientôt rentrer.

-Oh, ok, bonne idée, déclara sa sœur hochant de la tête en souriant, j'allais te demander de dicter, mais tu as eu une meilleure idée.

Et sur cela elles commencèrent et terminèrent, découvrant avec surprise le contenu de la lettre. Mirabelle lit à haute-voix, tandis que sa sœur suivit des yeux:

«COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE»

Blueberry la coupa:

-De sorcellerie?

Elle fut à la fois incrédule mais en même temps excitée. Et si cela était vrai?! Son ravissement s'entendait dans sa voix. Et sa sœur continua aussi agitée.

«Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou surprême»

-Manitou suprême?, répéta Blueberry assez amusée.

\- « Docteur » ? « Grande-Ordre de Merlin » ? Le Merlin, l'enchanteur ? Avec Arthur, tu crois, plaisanta la liseuse. Elle se racla la gorge et continua :

-«de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Mlle Potter»

-C'est écrit la même chose sur l'autre lettre?, demanda Blueberry et elle vérifia, Oui, la même chose. Ils ont dû écrire la même lettre, ajouta-t-elle légèrement blasée et trouvant cela également drôle et fatiguant aussi pour la personne qui a dû l'écrire, C'est écrit à la main en plus.

-«Chère Mlle Potter, répéta Mirabelle, Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà-, se coupa-t-elle, je ne savais pas que ça s'écrivait comme ça, elle reprit la lecture avec un ton plus majestueux cette fois pour rigoler, vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Tandis que Mirabelle continuait, Blueberry chercha la dite-feuille parmi les deux autres qu'elles avaient réécrites.

-La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe.»

-Le 31 ? Pour le 1er ? Et, bien, ils sont rapides !, pensa-t-elle à haute voix de manière incrédule, et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par « nous attendrons votre hibou » ? Où trouve-t-on un hibou ? Est-ce qu'ils les utilisent comme pigeons-voyageurs , et tu crois qu'on doit les utiliser la nuit, car tu sais, ce sont des créatures nocturnes ? Et sur cette dernière question, elle se tourna finalement vers sa sœur, après avoir fixer longuement la lettre réécrite. Elle était plutôt perplexe à propos de cette lettre,

Tu crois que c'est une blague? Tu sais, mais, oncle Vernon et tante Petunia le prenaient plutôt sérieusement.

Dans leurs esprits de petites filles, elles se disaient que les adultes avaient toujours raison et donc que ça ne pouvaient pas être un mensonge.

-Ce serait bien si c'était vrai, déclara Blueberry.

Mirabelle hocha de la tête:

-Huhu. Tout à fait d'accord. Tout à fait d'accord.

Blueberry regarda l'horloge et suggéra:

-On devrait remettre les morceaux à la poubelle et cacher les papiers.

-Oui!, Mirabelle était d'accord.

—BxPxM-

Sans que la famille en connaissait la raison, chaque jour sans exception, deux lettres arrivaient pour les deux sœurs de Poudlard.

Et chaque jour, Vernon les détruisait. Tantôt, les déchirant, tantôt les brûlant. Il souriait avec sadicité non-cachée devant les jumelles. Mais elles ne réagissaient pas à cela, connaissant déjà le contenu de la lettre et cherchant à s'attirer le moins d'ennuis.

Des hiboux commençaient à s'installer autour de la maison.

Puis un jour, leur oncle était dans une humeur presque jovial.

Mirabelle apportait des cookies quand Vernon lui demanda:

-Mirabelle, sais-tu pourquoi c'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui?

\- Euh.. on est dimanche et… le facteur ne passera jamais ?, essaya-t-elle.

Blueberry en entendant cela se dit que bien sûr sa sœur saurait pourquoi ce serait une bonne journée pour leur oncle, elle connaissait les jours où passait le facteur et la raison de la mauvaise humeur de leur oncle ces derniers jours.

-Exactement!, s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Mais comme pour l'énerver, on entendit le bruit de la boîte aux lettres, deux fois.

Tout le monde resta en silence, et Mirabelle échangea un regard vers sa sœur. Blueberry décida de se diriger vers l'entrée comme à l'habitude et ramassa les lettres. C'était bien d'autres lettres de Poudlard. Elle revint dans le salon et donna les enveloppes à son oncle, mais elle se demanda ensuite si c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

En voyant l'envoyeur, Vernon se leva soudainement. Son visage devint rouge. Cinq minutes après, il condamna la boîte aux lettres.

-Voilà, nous serons tranquilles!, dit-il en époussetant ses mains sur l'autre.

Mirabelle murmura à sa sœur:

-Wow. Il va loin, ça fait peur. T'imagines, s'il nous fait emménager ailleurs, juste pour s'éloigner de ces lettres. Ça serait le combo. Mais, bon, ça n'arrivera jamais, non ?

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la famille Dursley se trouvait tous sur une barque qui les menait jusqu'à une falaise isolée où ne se dressaient qu'un phare et une maison.

La pluie battait au dessus d'eux avec force. On n'entendit presque plus ce que disait l'autre.

Blueberry profita de ce moment pour se pencher vers sa sœur de la même manière que celle-ci il y a quelques jours et lui chuchoter ennuyée :

-Tu disais que ça n'allait pas arriver…

-Tehehe.., était la simple réponse de sa sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement: Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

L'endroit était sale. Et tout ce que voulait tout le monde était d'aller se reposer. Immédiatement, Dudley montait à l'étage criant:

-Je dors en haut! Les jumelles n'auront qu'à dormir en bas!

Petunia réfléchit un instant:

-Il n'y a qu'une chambre en haut, mais Dudley ne peut pas dormir en bas avec Mirabelle et Blueberry. Il doit y avoir assez de place pour que Dudley dorme avec nous dans le lit, hein chéri?

-Oui, ça fera l'affaire, répondit Vernon et il monta se préparer à dormir, Bon, et il bailla, Je vais me changer.

Pendant ce temps, les deux sœurs se tenaient dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire. Leur tante les regardait dans le silence avant de déclarer:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Hop! Hop! Vous voulez dormir dans la cendre et la saleté? Si vous ne le voulez pas, allez chercher le balai dans le placard!

Les filles s'exécutaient, cherchant le placard.

-Sous l'escalier.

Les sœurs suivaient l'indication, pendant que Petunia se plaignait:

-Il faut tout vous dire.

Pendant que les filles nettoyaient, l'une avec un balai, l'autre suivait avec un chiffon mouillé, Petunia était allée se doucher. Elle revenait avec deux couvertures et quelques draps.

-L'une de vous deux devra dormir par terre. Il n'y a pas assez de place sur la canapé.

Les jumelles hochèrent de la tête et prirent ce que leur donnait leur tante.

-Merci, dirent-elle à l'unisson.

Leur tante simplement les regarda une à une avant de monter se coucher.

-Bonne nuit, disait Mirabelle.

Blueberry se tourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda:

-Tu veux dormir sur le canapé?

-C'est comme tu veux. Je m'en fous. Tu veux dormir sur le canapé?

-Comme tu veux, répéta Blueberry, Je m'en fiche.

Et elles se retrouvaient dans une impasse.

-MxPxB-

Une sonnerie sonna deux fois. Les sœurs étaient encore réveillées. Elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé le sommeil. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le canapé, les pieds au sol sur des draps posés droits l'un sur l'autre. Elles glissaient à mesure que le temps passait et étaient obligées de se remonter à chaque fois. Finalement, Blueberry se laissa tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd et regardait d'un air presque blasé la cheminée non-allumée. En vérité, elle riait un peu intérieurement.

Um, fit Mirabelle demi-somnelante, elle était prête à dormir.

Blueberry était légèrement déçue que sa sœur ne remarque pas sa descente (en vérité cette dernière l'avait fait et le Um. avait été sa réponse) mais décida de ne pas plus y prêter d'attention et laissa tomber le haut de son corps par terre dans l'intention de dormir sur les draps, enveloppée dans sa couverture.

Puis sans prévenir, un énorme coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Mirabelle se réveilla en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage de sa sœur qui resta à terre sur le côté, irritée et amusée à la fois, mais surtout irritée.

-Ah, sorry ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Sorry, sorry !

Mirabelle se répéta tout le long, même si sa sœur disait que oui ça fait mal, mais que ce n'était pas grave.

Ce qui la fit finalement s'arrêter fut le bruit des escaliers, la famille des Dursley, minus le fils, était toute descendue, ce dernier devait encore dormir et ronfler…

Ce qui était étonnant et qui fit peur aux deux filles fut la présence d'une arme, un fusil dans la main de leur oncle.

La porte éclata sans prévenir, et derrière elle se tenait un grand homme, avec de long cheveux bruns bouclés et une longue barbe et une moustache aussi volumineuse. Il portait un grand manteau marron mouillé par la pluie. Il s'avançait dans la pièce et ramassa la porte pour la remettre d'un seul coup, puis, remarquant les deux jeunes sœurs, il se dirigeait vers elles. Mirabelle avait aidé sa jumelle à se relever, et elles tenaient maintenant toutes les deux faces à lui, après avoir fait un pas de plus en arrière. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Dans tous les cas, les deux filles étaient impressionnées par la taille majestueuse qu'avait cet inconnu, il faisait bien deux fois la taille des deux jumelles !

Ce grand géant les appela :

-Mirabelle ! Blueberry ! Comme vous avez toutes les deux grandies. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous ne faisiez que la taille de ma main !

-Um.. d'accord ? Monsieur…, demanda Mirabelle.

-Ah, vous ne souvenez sûrement pas de moi. Je m'appelle Rebeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard, sur ces mots il bomba fièrement sa poitrine en se désignant du pouce.

Les deux sœurs se regardaient incertaines, ne savant quoi dire.

Et la plus âgée des deux, Mirabelle, trouva assez de courage et surpassa sa stupeur pour énoncer quelques mots :

-Euh… eh, bien vous semblez connaître nos noms, alors, pas besoin de se présenter, non ?

Blueberry lui donna un coup de coude à son interaction avec l'inconnu. Sa sœur lui demanda par un regard la raison de cela, mais sa sœur fit mine de rien, refusant d'en donner l'explication devant le dit Hagrid.

Elle faisait extrêment attention dans ce genre de situation, ne faisant pas confiance au nouveau venu.

Les filles furent prises par surprise,lorsqu'un grand coup de feu retentit.

C'était leur oncle qui avait tiré au plafond pour attirer l'attention du géant. Lorsque ce dernier le regarda, Vernon rouge trembla un peu sous le regard colérique de Hagrid, mais réussit à se prononcer :

-Déguerpissez de chez moi ! Je ne veux pas un de ces monstres chez moi !

Dudley qui avait été réveillé, regardait la scène de loin un peu endormi, mais la vue de l'inconnu et ce qu'il fit l'effrayèrent.

Le grand homme, menaçant, s'approcha de leur oncle et prit l'arme entre sa main, la tordant d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Le visage de Vernon et de Petunia se décomposèrent.

Ceci étant fait, Hagrid se dirigea de nouveau vers Blueberry et Mirabelle qui avaient regardé la scène dans une certaine admiration. Soudainement, Mirabelle se souvenu de quelque chose:

-Poudlard? L'école de sorcellerie?

-Exactement, Blueberry!

-Um.., fit Blueberry. Hagrid se tourna vers elle et elle continua, c'est moi.

-Ah!, il se tourna vers sa sœur, Excuse-moi, Mirabelle.

Il s'adressa alors aux deux jumelles:

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vues, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous étiez encore que des bébés la dernière fois, donc désolé si je me trompe encore.

Blueberry secoua la tête avec un sourire pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Elle changeait un peu d'avis sur Hagrid, bien qu'elle le considérait encore comme un inconnu.

-Non, non, c'est bon, déclara, quant à elle, Mirabelle, Ce n'est pas grave.

Hagrid sourit simplement à leur gentillesse quand il se rappela quelque chose:

-Ah! D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, je vous ai apporté quelque chose. Il montra la boîte dans ses mains, la soulevant.

-Désolé, il n'y avait pas assez de place sur la moto donc je me suis un peu assis dessus.

Les deux sœurs se regardaient ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

Il ouvrit le carton pour révéler un gâteau sur lequel était écrit «Joyeu aniversère Mira et Blue».

-Je l'ai fait moi-même, dit-il fier de lui, Ah. Et désolé, il me manquait de place donc j'ai raccourci vos noms., il les regardait et leur dit, Bon anniversaire.

\- Aww, trop chou, ne put s'empêcher de dire Mirabelle toute joyeuse du cadeau, c'était première fois qu'elles recevaient un gâteau de toute leur vie. Blueberry fut également touchée:

-Merci, dit-elle.

Il leur donna le gâteau qu'elles prirent ensemble et se redressa en déclarant:

-Bon, j'étais venu pour une autre raison et il sortit deux enveloppes un peu froissées de sa poche, Tenez, pour vos études à Poudlard, Hagrid tendit l'œil, Enfin, c'est si vous voulez.

-Elles n'iront pas dans cette stupide école!, s'écria Petunia de derrière, tremblant de colère.

Les filles sursautèrent à son exclamation. C'est la première fois qu'elle entendait leur tante crier aussi fort.

-Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorciers qui persiste! Et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est un des plus grands sorciers qu'il n'est jamais existé! Et Lily et James Potter étaient également de formidables magiciens jusqu'à ce celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom les tue tous les deux.

-Lily et James Potter?, répéta Blueberry, choquée.

-Nos parents étaient des sorciers?, s'exclama Mirabelle.

-Nous avons toujours cru que nos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture!, dirent-elles dans l'incompréhension.

-Impossible qu'une voiture ait pu tué Lily et James Potter!, affirma Hagrid sérieusement, C'est un outrage à leur mémoire! Qui vous a raconté ces balivernes?

Les filles ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards se dirigèrent vers la femme dans les escaliers.

Hagrid suivit leur action et regarda la femme qui les observait de manière dédaigneuse, avec un fond coupable caché :

-Eh, bien ! Vous vouliez que je dise quoi que leurs parents sont morts car ils ont été assassinés par un mage maléfique ! Que des balivernes!

Elle et son mari s'approchèrent et se mirent aux côtés des filles.

-Ma petite sœur parfaite, déclara-t-elle dégoûtée, la préférée de nos parents. Lily est une sorcière!, répéta-t-elle comme pour imiter ses parents heureux de la nouvelle! Et puis elle a rencontré ce Potter, elle cracha presque le nom, De grands sorciers? Ce n'était que des monstres!

Les deux enfants hoquetèrent d'effroi à ce qu'elle disait. Les yeux grand écarquillés et Mirabelle la bouche recouverte de ses petites mains.

-Des monstres, répéta Blueberry d'une voix tremblante et elle éclata , Nos parents n'étaient pas des monstres! Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les connaître, que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus des monstres que vous l'étiez! Vous nous avez caché la vérité tout le long de notre vie, la vérité sur nos parents, la circonstance même de leur mort.. Notre mère était votre sœur tante Petunia, vous avez grandi ensemble! Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'elle était un monstre en face de ses enfants! Je.., et elle s'arrêta regardant sa tante, les larmes retenus dans ses yeux, J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a menti toute notre vie…

Petunia la regarda sans dire un mot, un soupçon de culpabilité dans les yeux. Assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Blueberry s'excusa:

-Désolée de m'être exclamée comme ça.

Mais elle ne retira pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, la regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas de son habitude de se révolter ainsi.

Hagrid se racla la gorge.

-Quoiqu'il en soit vous n'avez aucun droit sur le choix de Mirabelle et Blueberry d'aller à Poudlard, et il prit un air sévère, se tenant menaçant au dessus de Petunia et Vernon, Et si vous interférer avec leur décision! Soyez sûrs que je n'hésiterai pas à employer la magie!

Et comme pour le démontrer, il fit sauter un feu dans la cheminée qui réduisit le bois directement en cendres.

La famille Dursley fut choquée et sous la peur.

-Sur ce, continua Hagrid en regardant sa montre à gousset, Mon emploi du temps est chargé. Je vais m'en aller.

Il salua les deux sœurs.

-À bientôt, Mirabelle et Blueberry Potter.

Blueberry hocha de la tête, tandis que Mirabelle huma à son départ.

Hagrid posa sa main sur les cheveux noirs de Blueberry et la regarda un instant avant de hocher de la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Petunia et Vernon, et arrivé devant elle, il se tourna et en direction des deux jeunes sœurs ajouta:

-À moins que vous préférez rester, bien sûr.

Les jumelles ne savaient comment réagir, et il le remarqua. Il sourit simplement:

-Vous avez le choix.

Et il partit en remettant la porte qu'il enlevait derrière lui.

-BxPxM-

Ce fut le silence dans la salle. Les jumelles furent silencieuses dans l'incertitude. Leur tante et leur oncle ne dirent rien également. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés à la porte où se tenait le sorcier qui avait débarqué au milieu de la nuit. Dudley ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait depuis sa place à l'étage où il avait assisté à la scène. Il fut le premier à briser le silence:

-C'était qui cette homme barbu? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sorciers ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi?

Vernon devint rouge de colère:

-Comment ose-t-il entrer chez les gens comme ça avec des histoires aussi farfelues! Comment ose-t-il s'adresser à nous ainsi?! D'où ose-y-il critiquer la façon dont on élève les gens sous mon toit?! Et nous menacer!..

-Vernon!

Petunia l'interrompit d'une voix autoritaire sans le regarder. Il semblait surpris.

-Ma Cherie?

-Il est temps qu'on retourne se coucher, reprit-elle plus calmement, Retournez vous coucher mes chéris, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à son fils puis à son mari, Je vais avoir une discussion avec Mirabelle et Blueberry avant.

Vernon accepta silencieusement la demande de sa femme, une once de préoccupation dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait Petunia.

-Au lit, Dudley!

A l'évocation d'une discussion entre les nièces et la tante, Mirabelle leva les yeux timidement vers sa tante qui ne les regardaient que sévèrement, mais aussi avec une pointe de fatigue. Une fatigue, car il faisait encore tard, mais aussi un épuisement dû aux événements qui sont survenus à l'instant, et même dans le passé.

Au signe de Petunia vers le canapé, les deux filles s'assirent plaçant leurs mains sur leurs genoux.

Pendant des secondes qui leur semblaient longues, Petunia ne fit que les regarder une à une avant de soupirer puis de partir vers l'escalier devant lequel elle s'arrêta la main sur la rambarde.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre mère, elle soupira une seconde fois avant de déclarer d'une voix forte presque faussement en colère, Faites ce que vous voulez!

Et elle remonta sans dire un mot de plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Petunia les accompagna dans Londres où les deux jeunes sœurs devaient retrouver Hagrid.

-Cet ogre n'a pas intérêt à arriver en retard, déclara leur tante tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les rues.

Au même moment, Hagrid était en vu. Il faisait un signe de main auquel répondit Mirabelle. Petunia s'arrêta alors, suivie des sœurs. Elle les regarda dans les yeux et leur dit avec un air mi-dédaigneux, un quart sévère et un autre quart -dissimulé- préoccupé.

-Ne me posez pas de problème!

Les filles répondirent à l'unisson d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Oui, tante Pétunia~

Leur tante hocha de la tête et les laissa partir. Mirabelle et Blueberry se retournaient par occasion pour saluer encore leur tante qui restait en arrière, les bras croisés, les observant s'en aller.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent Hagrid, elles virent leur tante partir.

-Bonjour, les jumelles, comment allez-vous? Prêtes pour Poudlard?

-Ouep, nope, répondit Mirabelle.

-Et on n'a pas nos fournitures, déclara Blueberry en sortant l'une des feuilles qu'elles avaient écrites, copiée de la lettre de Poudlard quelques jours auparavant.

-Oui, affirma Hagrid, nous devons d'abord passer au Chemin de Traverse pour vous procurez vos fournitures scolaires.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse?, répéta Mirabelle.

-Oui. C'est l'une des principales rues commerçantes du pays pour les sorciers. On y trouve tout ce qu'il faut.

-Comment on y va?, demanda Blueberry.

Tandis que Mirabelle fit un : « Ohhh... ».

-C'est par ici, dit-il simplement.

Il les emmenait à travers les rues, comme l'avait précédemment fait leur tante. Ce n'était pas très loin. Ils se retrouvaient rapidement devant une porte que leur gardien ouvrit. Les filles entrèrent et attendirent qu'Hagrid fasse de même.

-Voici le Chaudron Baveur ! Les sorciers se réunissent ici pour boire un verre.

L'endroit ressemblait à une taverne traditionnelle assez vieille au décor moyenâgeux. L'atmosphère qui y régnait semblait conviviale. Les deux jeunes enfants regardèrent autour avec un air curieux et intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'elles rentraient dans un bar.

-Ah, Hagrid!, fit un homme au comptoir, Ça fait longtemps! Je te sers la même chose?

-Bonjour Tom. Oh non, cette fois-ci, je suis en mission officielle pour Poudlard, Hagrid tapota sa poche, puis désigna les deux soeurs,Et j'emmène Blueberry et Mirabelle faire leurs achats de l'année.

Le visage du barman changea en un battement de cils.

-Mirabelle, répéta-t-il choqué, Potter? Il reconnut instantanément les prénoms et fit le lien.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Blueberry regarda sa sœur, intriguée.

La concernée le regarda curieusement et dit avec un sourire interrogateur :

-Oui ?

-Mirabelle Potter!, il s'approcha d'elle, faisant le tour du comptoir et prit sa main pour la secouer, Je suis heureux d'enfin vous connaître.

Elle le regarda un peu perturbée. Il continua encore longtemps, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, à lui secouer la main de haut en bas. Elle regarda sa sœur, puis Hagrid pour leur demander du regard ce qu'elle était supposer faire et pourquoi il semblait qu'il la connaissait. Cependant, personne ne répondit. Hagrid lui envoya juste un sourire encourageant. Ce dont elle avait besoin, car..

D'autres s'approchèrent. Elle fit une grimace apeurée.

-Bon retour, Mirabelle Potter, dit un personnage.

-Doris Crockford, Mlle Potter. Je ne peux pas croire que je vous rencontre enfin, s'exclama la dénommée Mme. Crockford.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer la célèbre Mirabelle Potter, puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?, demanda un inconnu.

\- La célèbre Mirabelle Potter !, répéta la foule.

\- Notre héros !, s'extasia une femme assez âgée.

\- Je vais tout de suite dire à mes petites filles que j'ai rencontré la Mirabelle Potter ! Elles vont être jalouses. Pourrais-je avoir un autographe?, interrogea un père.

-Allez, allez, dit Hagrid aux gens autour, Nous devons y aller.

La foule comprit la situation et les gens s'écartèrent d'un pas, tandis qu'Hagrid et son petit groupe d'élèves avancèrent.

-Oh, professeur Quirell, s'exclama Hagrid en s'arrêtant un moment après être sorti de la foule.

Il y avait un homme en robe longue et portant un turban violet terne, qui avait les mains jointes et qui les regardait avec une lueur inconnue dans les yeux.

Le Demi-géant se tourna vers les jumelles:

-Mirabelle, Blueberry, voici le professeur Quirell, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

-Bonjour, dit simplement Blueberry. Mirabelle était encore dans un état second de confusion, elle regarda le simplement avec un sourire figé, gelée. Elle semblait bloquée… . Blueberry lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-Mi-Mirabelle P-Potter, c'est-c'est un hon-honneur d'enfin vous-Vous rencontrer, bégaya le professeur, puis il se tourna vers Blueberry hochant la tête en guise de salutation.

Mirabelle regarda Blueberry.

'Ouf, Blueberry a aussi reçu une salutation pensait-elle, soulagée. Elle retourna le coup de coude à sa soeur, car son attaque lui avait fait mal. Sa soeur lui renvoya un regard 't'es pas discret' et elle lui communiqua en retour un 'je sais, mais c'est ta faute'. Elle se retenait de lui tirer la langue.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons y aller. Il faut encore qu'elles se procurent leurs fournitures, déclara Hagrid poliment sans avoir conscience de leurs échanges.

-Oh, je vois, dit le professeur Quirell en souriant, et il les regarda se rendre plus loin dans la salle, avant de retourner à son verre, pensif.

Le petit groupe partit par une autre porte qui les amena dans un petit espace délimité par des murs de briques contre l'un desquels se trouvaient trois barils et une petite barquette de bouteilles vides sur le côté.

Devant un des murs de brique, les filles regardèrent curieusement Hagrid. Finalement Mirabelle finit par parler :

-M. Hagrid, pouvez-vous expliquer tout cela ?

Blueberry portait un sourire d'incompréhension.

-Tu es célèbre ici, Mirabelle. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça une autre fois, fut sa réponse.

Hagrid sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques briques avant de reculer. Les jeunes filles le regardaient faire avec incompréhension, mais décidaient de patienter pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. Une seconde après, les blocs commençaient à bouger une par une. Chaque brique se contractait, se compressait et s'empilait pour former une entrée vers:

-Le Chemin de Traverse!

Mirabelle et Blueberry avaient les yeux fixés sur l'entrée qui s'était formée dans un état de béatitude. Derrière ce mur de brique, à l'arrière d'un bar d'une rue de Londres, une rue entière se présentait devant elles. Mirabelle échappa un:

-Waoh~, appréciatif.

Et ils entrèrent parmi la foule de parents et d'adolescents, de personnes âgées. Certains portaient des robes, souvent, on avait des fournitures dans les bras. Ça parlait, ça riait, ça grondait aussi. Les gens couraient, mangeaient des glaces en cette journée de août et papotait ignorant leur arrivé. Ils marchèrent dans la rue bondée continuant à apprécier du regard ce que le monde magique donnait aux petites filles. Elles s'arrêtèrent souvent pour regarder à travers les vitres des boutiques sans oser rentrer de peur de casser l'illusion de magie autour d'eux. Finalement, après que leur gardien les laissa explorer, sans qu'elles aillent trop loin de lui, Hagrid les guida à travers la foule, sans leur dire d'abord où.

-Hagrid, commença Blueberry après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, mais confortable. Elle se posa une question.

-Hm?, fit-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil en avançant toujours souriant.

-Comment allons-nous acheter tous ça? Nous n'avons pas d'argent.

-Oui, c'est vrai, affirma Mirabelle.

Hagrid continua de leur sourire et leur dévoila leur destination.

-C'est justement là où nous allons ! La banque de Gringotts! Le lieu le plus sécurisé après Poudlard!

Il fit signe à une imposante structure en pierre juste devant eux. Les Potters suivirent sa main et lorsque leur regard se connecta à la façade de la banque, elles expirèrent impressionnées. Ils montèrent les marches et avant d'y entrer, Blueberry attrapa de l'oeil une inscription :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Elle frissonna alors d'excitation.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, dans un grand hall recouvert de marbres du plafond jusqu'au sol, en passant par tous les murs de la grande salle. Sur chaque côté de l'allée se tenait des créatures au nez crochus et aux ongles aiguisés derrière de grandes tables. Blueberry était fascinée mais n'osait pas demander ce que c'était par peur d'être impolie.

-Ce sont des Gobelins, déclara Hagrid. Il semblait qu'il avait remarqué le regard d'admiration de la petite, Ce sont de formidables créatures, très intelligentes mais pas les plus amicales.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la dernière table où se tenait un gobelin à lunettes.

-Mesdemoiselles Potter voudraient retirer de l'argent, dit Hagrid en les désignant.

La créature regarda par dessus son bureau les deux jeunes filles:

-Et est-ce que mesdemoiselles Potter ont leur clé?

Les deux soeurs se considéraient avant de tourner leur regard vers le demi-géant.

-Oh! Oui, c'est vrai, commença Hagrid, fouillant dans ses poches, je devrais avoir ça quelques parts…, après un instant, il s'exclama, Ah! La voilà!, il sortit une clé en or, petite par rapport à sa main qu'il donnait au Gobelin, celui-ci le regarda un instant avant de se rassoire.

-Oh, et.., continua Hagrid, il y a aussi ça.

Il récupéra dans sa poche intérieur une lettre sur laquelle était marqué «Confidentiel».

-Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a donnée, expliqua-t-il et il ajouta en chuchotant, C'est vous-savez-quoi dans vous-savez-quel-coffre.

-Oui, je sais, répondit calmement le Gobelin.

Mirabelle et Blueberry s'échangèrent un regard à ce C'est vous-savez-quoi dans vous-savez-quel-coffre.

—-MxPxB-

Ils se retrouvèrent face au coffre. Ils avaient parcouru le sous-sol grâce à un véhicule qui tenait sur des rails dans les souterrains de la banque éclairés par des chandeliers muraux. Le Gobelin qui les avait accompagnés demanda la clé et l'utilisa pour déverrouiller la porte en acier. Les deux jumelles attendaient avec une légère impatience sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Sans plus attendre, le coffre fut ouverte. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une quantité de pièces couleur or qui surpris les deux soeurs.

-Wow…, fut la réaction de Blueberry.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que vos parents ne vous avaient rien laissé?, suggéra Hagrid légèrement amusé.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Blueberry haussant des épaules avec un sourire.

Mirabelle regarda tout cet argent les yeux écarquilles et après un signe de confirmation à la fois du goblin et du géant, elle prit la main de Blueberry et elles s'aventurèrent dedans à pas prudent.

-Combien est-ce qu'on prend?, chuchota Blueberry à sa sœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

—-BxPxM-

-Il nous reste ensuite…, continua Blueberry en survolant la liste de fournitures. Trouvant ce qui leur manquait, elle releva les yeux vers Hagrid et Mirabelle et déclara, la baguette.

Le demi-géant savait immédiatement où se diriger:

-Oh, pour cela, nous allons aller à Ollivander, il expliqua en les regardant, Tous les nouveaux sorciers y vont.

Les filles hochèrent de la tête dans la compréhension. Une certaine excitation montaient en elle. Elles allaient avoir une baguette comme les sorciers des dessin-animés. Ce sera sûrement la preuve la plus flagrante de leur existence de sorcière. Elles se regardèrent en souriant, puis Blueberry se rappela de quelque chose. C'était une question qui la mijotait depuis la veille déjà. Elle se tourna vers Hagrid:

-Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir un animal aussi après?

C'était une question assez innocente que se posait également sa soeur. Elles n'avaient jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, et elles se disaient que c'était sûrement l'occasion d'en avoir un. Même si elles n'arrivaient pas clairement à savoir l'ampleur de la difficulté.

-Oui, bien sûr, repondit Hagrid avec un sourire, lequel lui rendit Blueberry, contente.

Et il ajouta: Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos. Vous pouvez me croire, déclara-t-il en se désignant, Il faut les nourrir, les laver, les caresser pour la plupart, nettoyer leur -excusez-moi pour le terme- déjection. Prendre la responsabilité des problèmes qu'ils vont causer. Et au début, ils ne sont pas très sympathique pour nombreux. Ce qui est compréhensible vu qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas.

Les deux soeurs, pourtant toujours enthousiaste semblaient assez appréhensives. En voyant leur visage, Hagrid ajouta rapidement:

-Ah, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au fur et à mesure, vous allez beaucoup vous amusez, et vous ne regretterez pas de les avoir comme amis, je vous assure.

Mirabelle et Blueberry hochèrent la tête lentement, puis frénétiquement se convaincant de la finalité d'une relation animal à homme.

C'était au moment où ils arrivèrent en face de la porte du magasin _Chez Ollivander._ Blueberry, après avoir arrêté d'agiter sa tête, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. Elle laissa passer sa soeur et leur gardien avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour, disaient-ils sur des tons variés: haut et fort pour Hagrid, à voix basse pour Blueberry et normalement pour Mirabelle.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais on entendait des bruits dans l'arrière-boutique. De ce qu'on pouvait voir, il y avait deux étagères à distance d'un homme l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient remplies de boîtes, tel que les autres couloirs à droite et à gauche ou devant les murs autour d'eux.

Mirabelle sonna sur la sonnette posée sur la table:

-Eh ho, il y a quelqu'un?

Soudain un homme assez âgé sortit vivement du couloir à droite sur une échelle, ce qui surprit les trois d'entre eux. Ils sursautèrent.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?, déclara-t-il en jetant un oeil un à un.

-Ah, bonjour Ollivander, le salua Hagrid ayant reprit son calme, puis il désigna Mirabelle et Blueberry, Ces deux jeunes filles sont là pour recevoir leur première baguette, annonça-t-il.

Le vieil homme regarda chacune des filles et dit simplement:

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver,.

A cette remarque, les soeurs se regardaient curieusement. Elles ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait.

Tandis qu'elles réfléchissait, Ollivander se plaça derrière le comptoir:

-Qui veut commencer?

Les deux filles faisaient signe à l'autre encore et encore. Finalement, avant que ce jeu ne continue et ne mène à rien, Mirabelle se proposa et avança.

-Donc ce sera toi.., dit-il simplement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux d'une manière perçante assez malaisante. Cette échange dura quelques secondes avant que s'en prévenir, il partit dans ses étagères, surprenant Mirabelle qui ne fit que cligner de l'œil un instant pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Le vendeur Ollivander sortit délicatement une boîte et revint au comptoir.

-Aulne et crin de Licorne. 22 centimètres. Souple, déclara-t-il.

Il tendit la baguette qu'il sortit à Mirabelle.

Elle ne savait trop quoi faire et regarda timidement vers le haut du comptoir pour interroger l'homme et vers sa sœur, puis vers un espace vide. Hagrid était parti.

-Agite ton poignet, lui conseilla simplement Ollivander.

Elle fit ainsi ce qu'il dit et… explosa en deux morceaux un vase au coin de la pièce… derrière elle.. ouais, elle avait apparemment grâce à sa baguette des yeux derrière la tête qui lui permettait de tout exploser. Vous ne saviez pas, elle l'avait fait exprès… .

La jumelle aux yeux marrons la regarda impassible sachant ce que pensait sa sœur.

-Eu… elle avait toujours la baguette dans les mains, mais en le tenant plus délicatement de peur qu'elle ne s'effuse encore une fois. Elle regarda Ollivander. Celui-ci soupira et reprit la baguette des doigts.

-Ce n'est pas celle-là, ce n'est pas celle-là, murmura-t-il.

-Désolée.

Blueberry sourit simplement à sa soeur, encourageante.

Il revint avec une autre baguette.

-Séquoia et crin de Sombral. 21 centimètres. Assez rigide.

Mirabelle fit un léger mouvement de la baguette qui détruit la sonnette sur laquelle elle avait appuyé plus tôt. Elle fit la grimace, ainsi que sa sœur.

Ollivander retourna dans le couloir derrière son comptoir, tandis que Mirabelle reposa la baguette sur la table délicatement et regarda la sonnette de droite à gauche, de haut en bas dans la culpabilité, touchant parfois du bout doigt l'objet maintenant méconnue.

derrière, le vieil homme murmura un « Et si... », tout en regardant la jeune fille une boîte dans les mains depuis l'échelle. Il redescendit et vint devant elle. Il lui tendit la baguette, curieux.

Au moment où sa main agrippa la baguette, une aura lumineuse semblait sortir de la baguette et de Mirabelle. Il semblait que l'atmosphère et les objets autour étaient balayés par une fine bise de menthe et citron. Blueberry était assez excitée par cette réaction.

-Curieux… vraiment curieux, répétait Ollivander.

\- Um, pourquoi, dit distraitement Mirabelle en continuant à regardant sa baguette dans le awww, avant de réussir à détacher son regard de sa nouvelle « amie ».

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mlle Potter, commença Ollivander et il prit la baguette que tenait Mirabelle, Le phénix dont une plume se trouve dans cette baguette a produit une seule autre plume. Une seule. C'est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu quand on sait que sa soeur vous a faite cette marque.., dit-il en faisant signe à la cicatrice sous forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur son front.

Mirabelle toucha sa cicatrice songeuse.

Blueberry était quelque peu désorientée. On avait attaqué sa sœur?

-Ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent leur sorcier, Mlle Potter. On ne sait pas souvent ce qu'en sont les raisons, mais ce qui est sûr, Mlle Potter, c'est que vous êtes amenée à faire de grande chose, car après tout, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles, il fit une pause, mais grandes.

Blueberry regarda en silence sa soeur. Cette dernière la regardait perdue. Puis, Mirabelle se tourna vers Ollivander :

-Que voulez vous dire par "de grandes choses" et qui est celui dont on en doit pas appelé ? Long son nom, fit-elle remarqué.

-Bon, je pense que c'est au tour de Blueberry, intervint Hagrid qui avait été assis dans le fauteuil pendant tout ce temps, ce qui surprit Mirabelle qui avait cru qu'il était parti.

Ollivander observa Blueberry avant d'aller chercher une boîte, tandis que sa soeur resta de côté.

-Noisetier et épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc. 29,5 centimètres. Rigide.

Il tendit la baguette à Blueberry. Dans sa main droite, elle fit un léger geste du poignet -imitant sa sœur et espérant aucun dégât- qui simplement sortit une lumière violette assez sombre mais douce.

-Il semble qu'elle vous convienne, assura Ollivander en hochant de la tête à lui-même.

-C'était rapide, répondit Blueberry en souriant.

\- Wow. La chance. Et elle est de couleur violette sa lumière.

Mirabelle rejoignit sa sœur et lui donna un high-five avant de payer pour les baguettes. Elles sortirent de la boutique assez joyeusement. Elles furent d'autant plus joyeuses lorsque Hagrid leur dit:

-Nous allons à la Ménagerie magique. C'est une animalerie, leur précisa-t-il.

—-MxPxB-

-Aww~ Il est tout mignon, déclarait Blueberry observant un chaton orange aux rayures plus foncés rouler derrière la vitrine d'une manière détendu.

-c'est un tigre !

Blueberry roula des yeux en l'air en souriant.

-Aww~ un lapin~

-Le même que sur mon pull, regarde, Mirabelle fit signe à son pull rose, mais j'aime pas les lapins.

-Ah! Un chouchou d'Inde, s'exclama Blueberry s'approchant silencieusement mais rapidement de la vitrine de l'animal. Il vint coller son nez à la vitre, Regarde Mirabelle.

Mirabelle s'approcha et le trouva également adorable, avant d'ajouter,

-C'est un cochon d'Inde...

Elles continuèrent à faire le tour.

-Ah~ Un quokka~ C'est adorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blueberry pointa simplement du doigt à l'animal souriant.

-Wah, un crapaud. Regarde Mirabelle. Il est tout mignon~

-Je préfère le crapaud jaune avec les rayures vertes.

-Oh, moi, je préfère les jaune et beige aux taches kaki.

-...

-...

\- T'as pas de goût.

-...

Hagrid les regarda se balader dans la magasin avec un sourire.

-Oh~ Oh~ Un serpent!, s'exclama Blueberry, Il est adorable~

Soudain une pensée lui vint en tête alors qu'elle regardait une fois encore la liste.

-Hagrid, commenca-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, On a seulement droit à trois choix dans les animaux que nous pouvons amener? Il y a écrit « Les élèves peuvent également apporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.».

-Oh, non, ce sont seulement des suggestions, répondit Hagrid, On peut amener un animal autre que ceux de la liste mais seulement UN seul. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes autrefois, se rappela-t-il, Quelqu'un avait amené beaucoup plus d'animaux qu'il pouvait s'en occuper.

-Ok, merci, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh… trop classe, le gars, dit Mirabelle à son histoire.

Puis Blueberry se dirigea directement vers une section où elle était déjà partie plus tôt.

—

-Un hérisson? Pourquoi pas?, répondit Hagrid.

Mirabelle alla alors demander l'avis de Blueberry qui était plus qu'aux anges avec toute cette mignoni-tude que dégageait selon elle chaque animal qu'elle croisait dans le magasin. A l'approche de Mirabelle, Bluberry se détacha da sa transe. Cette dernière devant la suggestion de Mirabelle hocha la tête, quoique qu'elle lui posa quelques questions telles que « Tu es sûre?» «Tu ne veux rien d'autres?» «Fais le pour et le contre.» «Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper?» «Tu l'aimes bien?». La concernée était complètement sûre de son choix et sut parfaitement répondre.

-Alors, ok, finit Blueberry et elle lui demanda, Tu penses que je peux avoir un ornithorynque?

\- Un quoi ? Avant que sa soeur ne puisse répondre, elle continua, ah… le truc bleu, attends, il était pas marron ?

\- Oui, lui.

\- Oh… je pensais qu'ils étaient plus grand.

-Là, tu regardes un bébé ornithorynque…

\- Ohh…. puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur, vas-y pourquoi pas, moi, je vais prendre celui de là-bas, elle indiqua l'endroit de sa main, celui qui nous regarde en vert.

Et il est vrai, l'hérisson qui les regardait -avec de grands yeux- était vert.

Mirabelle continua :

Comme ça on pourra jouer à celui qui attrape l'horizon-hérisson, après qu'il a été lancé par-

-...N'importe quoi, déclara sa soeur, blasée.

Elles retournèrent voir Hagrid en annonçant qu'elles allaient payer. Celui-ci leur sourit en secouant la tête et indiqua en levant un index:

-Aujourd'hui, je vous offre ce que vous voulez, déclara Hagrid, il alla voir une vendeuse, Excusez-moi, je voudrais cette hérisson vert et l'ornithorynque.., il se tourna vers Blueberry.

-C'est le tout petit, elle indiqua celui que sa soeur avait remarqué plus tôt.

La vendeuse mit les deux bébés dans deux cages différentes et les tendit aux deux petites tandis qu'Hagrid comptait ses pièces. En regardant dans leur main, elles remarquèrent que Mirabelle avait l'ornithorynque et que Blueberry avait l'hérisson. Elles fixèrent la main de l'autre et déclarèrent possessives:

-Ca, c'est le mien.

Puis elles s'échangèrent les boites. Elles observèrent ensuite Hagrid qui attendait la monnaie en les regardant. Elles lui sourirent.

C'est ainsi que les deux Potter terminèrent leur course avec un cadeau d'anniversaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avertissement: _Harry Potter_ appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec leurs affaires prêtes sur un chariot. Les sœurs étaient assez excitées et affichaient un grand sourire qu'elles se retournèrent, tandis qu'Hagrid regarda sa montre à gousset:

-Déjà cette heure?, il se tourna vers les jumelles, Excusez-moi Mirabelle, Blueberry. Dumbledore attend son, et il indiqua sa poche intérieur, enfin, il sait ce que c'est.

Blueberry arqua un sourcil.

Je dois y aller, continua-t-il et il leur tendit à chacune un billet, Voici votre billet. Le train part dans dix minutes, et il les regarda sérieusement, Ne quittez pas votre billet, c'est très important.

Elles hochèrent la tête en lisant les inscriptions sur le ticket et répétèrent distraitement.

\- dans dix minutes ?

C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent qu'Hagrid n'était plus là...

Les deux soeurs se tournèrent vers l'autre incrédules.

-Il nous laisse toutes seules alors qu'il ne reste que dix minutes, clarifia Mirabelle. Et en scrutant les alentours, elle poursuivit, J'imagine qu'on va demander.

Sa soeur acquiesça.

Et elles partirent rapidement le plus vite qu'il leur était possible avec un chariot.

Il y avait pas mal de monde et elles n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait la voie "9 3/4" inscrite sur le papier.

Mirabelle remarquait alors un homme du personnel en uniforme.

-On lui demande?

-Oui, affirma Blueberry et elle demanda avec un sourire d'excuse, sachant que c'était une attitude plutôt embêtante, Tu peux parler?

Mirabelle la regarda puis soupira et alla voir. Elle se trouvait en face d'un homme assez fin et grand qu'elle ne pouvait regarder qu'après s'être reculée de quelques pas, et même alors, elle devait tendre le cou; mais elle restait très polie quoique qu'elle semblait un peu inquiète.

-Excusez-moi, bonjour, Mirabelle montra le ticket, nous cherchons la voie 9 ¾, et le train part dans dix minutes…

-La voie 9 ¾, répéta-t-il, il regarda son billet, Désolé, ça n'existe pas, puis il ajouta en souriant, Sinon, le billet est très bien copié.

-Ok, merci, le remercia Mirabelle en souriant.

Blueberry fit de même. Et elles prirent congé, assez confuses.

-Comment ça, ça n'existe pas, déclara Blueberry.

Sa soeur fronça des sourcils.

-Bref, reprit Blueberry, 9 ¾… Ça devrait être entre les voies 9 et 10.

Elles se dépêchèrent donc d'y aller. Arrivées sur le quai, elles regardaient aux alentours un quelconque signe d'un panneau leur indiquant le bon chemin. Aucun 9 3/4. Heureusement, elles virent au loin un autre contrôleur et allèrent directement le voir.

Sachant que sa soeur n'allait pas parler, Mirabelle prit la parole:

-Excusez-moi, bonjour. Nous cherchons la voie 9 3/4 indiquée sur le billet..

-9 ¾, répéta-t-il incrédule, C'est une blague? Oust, déguerpissez.

Les filles reculèrent assez déçues et offensées par son impolitesse.

-Il doit être fatigué, commenta Blueberry puis elle demanda, combien de temps nous reste-t-il?

Elle se dirigea vers une horloge pour mieux voir suivi de sa jumelle qui réfléchit.

Soudain elles entendirent:

-Voilà, la voie 9 ¾.

Et en tournant la tête vers la voix, elles virent une famille de roux. Quatre garçons aussi roux les uns que les autres d'âge différent passaient un à un à travers un mur. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux surprises.

Le dernier de la fratrie avait d'abord une petite discussion avec sa mère, on entendait des «Demande de l'aide à tes frères.» «se faire des amis» «bien travailler», et cætera. Après une dernière salutation, il se dirigea vers le mur en courant et disparu dedans. Et la mère partit avec ce qui semblait être sa fille.

Les jumelles restèrent sans voix devant le phénomène étrange qui s'était déroulé à l'instant sous leurs yeux.

-Um…, commença Blueberry, et elle indiqua du doigt les briques, Tu crois qu'on devrait faire ça?

Sa soeur hocha de la tête:

\- Oui, mieux vaut essayer. Il nous reste, après un dernier coup d'œil à au loin, Mirabelle poursuivit, moins de cinq minutes. Ça va, non ? Hein ?, questionna-t-elle inquiète.

-Allez.., disait Blueberry et elle s'approcha du mur et le toucha par précaution… elle grimaça, C'est dur…

\- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le mur est solide.

\- Ca veut dire que ça peut pas marcher ?

Blueberry fronça des sourcils:

-Sinon, je crois avoir entendu la mère dire de foncer sans s'arrêter. As-tu entendu la même chose?, elle se tourna vers sa jumelle, Crois-tu que ça pourrait marcher?

Cette dernière voulut clarifier un terme:

-Marcher marcher ou marcher courir ? Sinon le marché à Londres semble très marché, et le train va bientôt se mettre en marche. Lol., elle fit un clin d'œil inquiet.

Ça va marcher, le plat bon marché. Lol, elle soupira, je devrais m'arrêter, le stresse n'est pas bon pour mon petit cœur.

Sa sœur que ce soit pour le stress ou la blague pouffa de rire, puis regarda l'heure.

-Bref, il nous reste trois minutes.

Elle eut un sourire stressée. Elle souffla, puis regarda le mur.

-J'y vais.

Elle se positionna rapidement pour prendre de l'élan et regarda sa soeur:

-Si je passe, passe rapidement. Si je rate…, eh bien, débrouille-toi..

\- Oh.. tu te proposes ? Go ahead. Et elle lui fit un signe pressant courant déjà sur place avec un vieux cartable sur les épaules donné par leur tante Pétunia avant leur départ. Elle se rappela des paroles de leur tante : « Ne me faites pas honte. Je veux que vous ayez de bons résultats toute l'année, ainsi qu'un comportement ponctuel et irréprochable. Il faudrait montrer à ces sorciers de pacotille qu'un né "moldu", elle prononça le dernier mot avec moquerie, est bien plus capable et compétent que ceux nés sorcier, avec leur tour de passe-passe qu'ils appellent magie. Allez déguerpissez de ma vue. »

Elle trouvait souvent marrant les discours de sa tante.

Blueberry prit une profonde respiration une nouvelle fois. Si elle s'était proposée c'était seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait se dépêcher! Elle se rassura rapidement en se disant que c'était de la vraie magie et courut le plus rapidement possible.

En un souffle, Mirabelle vit sa soeur traverser le mur.

-Wow, soupira-t-elle dans l'admiration. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle en voyant qu'aucune personne sans magie l'avait vue passer le mur. Enfin, elle supposait qu'il n'y avait plus de sorcier dans la foule, vu qu'il ne restait que DEUX minutes ! Sans plus penser, à la magie et à un mur qui était peut-être un peu trop dur pour sa tête, elle s'avança, accéléra le pas et pria 'que ça marche, pardi !' Et avec un swoosh, suivi d'une sensation oppressante qui l'entourait du haut de la tête à la plante des pieds, elle se retrouvait en un instant sur un autre quai. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua sa soeur qui avait déjà ses bagages rangés et qui l'attendait devant une immense locomotive où était écrit « Poudlard Express ».

En s'avançant la bouche ouverte, elle fut extirpée de sa rêverie par une voix résonnante qui annonçait le départ du train dans moins d'une minute. Elle se dépêcha de passer ses affaires à la personne en charge qui la réprimanda pour son retard "que tu n'oses plus faire ça, jeune fille. Je n'accepterai pas de monter tes bagages la prochaine fois." à laquelle elle répondit par un 'Oui, monsieur je suis désolée, monsieur, vraiment.' pour ensuite partir en courant vers la porte où attendait sa sœur -qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher depuis son arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ jusqu'à sa montée dans le train-, son petit cartable se balançant sur son dos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avertissement: J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **6.**

Blueberry soupira de soulagement et sourit à sa soeur tandis qu'elles marchaient à travers le train mouvant pour trouver des places de libre.

-Dès le premier jour. Même pas, se corrigea Blueberry et elle accentua le mot suivant, _avant_ d'arriver à l'école.

Elle semblait ennuyée, mais elle était heureuse d'y être arrivée.

-C'était une expérience, disait-elle ravie.

-Ahahaha, commença sa soeur, Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais..., elle signa un "V" dans les airs d'un doigt, 'Presque arrivées en retard pour Poudlard' ? Fait!

Blueberry sourit à cette réponse.

-Sinon, tu es bien connue dans le monde des sorciers, dit-elle simplement. Elle tourna sa tête vers Mirabelle, On en a pas encore parlé. J'oublie à chaque fois.

Mirabelle arqua un sourcil:

\- Oui ?

Elle ne voyait pas où ça allait.

-Je trouve juste ça amusant. Et j'imagine que c'est un peu déstabilisant, Blueberry réfléchit sur ses mots, Je veux dire en tant que jumelle, c'est assez.. tu vois, elle s'arrêta et regarda sa soeur derrière elle, Tu es la seule à être célèbre, et on ne sait même pas pourquoi, elle se tourna complètement vers Mirabelle faisant une pause dans sa phrase. Elle fixa sa soeur, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, puis elle reprit sa marche, Enfin, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi.

\- Heuh… moi, préféré que cela soit nous deux, déclara Mirabelle, la phrase en morceaux, puis elle suivit sa soeur, continuant, Pourquoi déjà je suis la fille célèbre ? Un truc avec un méchant, non ? Je n'ai pas entièrement compris ce qu'Hagrid a dit en deux mots.. et imagine, poursuivit-elle un index en l'air, regardant sa soeur dans les yeux, qui te dit ou plutôt qui leur dit que je suis celle qui a fait je-sais-quoi pour être célèbre. Imagine ils se sont trompés et que c'était toi. Ils se sentiraient bêtes, non ? Ça serait marrant, rêva Mirabelle, et elle continua devançant Blueberry dans sa marche et lui faisant face à reculons:

-De toute façon, être célèbre ou pas ça change rien, non ? Je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait. Elle fit une pose : nez en l'air et mains sur les hanches, Je suis fière d'être célèbre pour ce que je ne me rappelle pas!

Blueberry mit du temps à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. La confusion qu'elle ressentait à sa réponse la conduit à dire:

-Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Bref, pas grave. En gros, si moi pas célèbre, mais en faite toi célèbre.

Voyant, la confusion sur le visage de Blueberry, elle répéta:

Bref, passons à autre chose, il faut qu'on trouve un compartiment. Mon cartable semble lourd sur mes épaules.

-Mouais…, réfléchit sa soeur.

Les filles parcoururent le couloir, regardant dans chaque cabine au travers de la vitre: il y avait des plus grands aux cravates jaunes, d'autres rouges, vertes ou bleus, des gens de leur âge sans couleur d'uniforme. D'autres n'étaient pas encore habillés telles que Mirabelle et Blueberry ainsi que pour les deux personnes dans le compartiment où il restait encore deux places.

Blueberry se tourna vers sa sœur, puis elles regardèrent l'intérieur. Mirabelle prit l'initiative et toqua. Les deux enfants assis tournèrent leur tête sur le côté. Les jumelles leur sourirent en signe de salutation et ouvrirent la porte:

-Bonjour!, commença Mirabelle, Excusez-nous, mais avez-vous encore deux places de libre?

-Oui, bien sûr. Entrez, déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés avec confiance.

Les filles leur sourirent encore et s'installèrent. Blueberry s'assit à côté de la fille et Mirabelle à côté du garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés assez court, lissé sur son crâne. Elles posèrent leur sac à terre.

-Merci.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés se présenta en tendant la main avec un certain air sur de soi:

-Hermione Granger. Enchanté. Et voici Neville Londubat.

Mirabelle lui serra la main, tandis que Blueberry tendit la main vers Neville quand leur regard se rencontrèrent. Ce fut ensuite Mirabelle à Neville et Hermione à Blueberry, même si Neville avait l'air quoiqu'hésitant.

-Mirabelle Potter, se présenta-t-elle.

-Et Blueberry Potter, s'introduisit sa jumelle.

-Les sœurs Potter?!, répéta d'une voix claire et calme Hermione, J'ai entendu parlé de votre histoire.

Les deux jumelles semblaient perdues:

\- Hein ?

Hermione commença à partir (dans son délire/) dans un exposé.

-Je sais tout à votre sujet, bien sûr. J'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale. Vous apparaissez dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXeme siècle. Avec Blueberry Potter ainsi que Mirabelle Potter, l'enfant qui a survécue.

Blueberry se tourna vers sa sœur souriante, elle dit simplement:

-Je ne savais pas. Il faudrait que je les lise.

Alors que sa soeur répondit à cela par :

-Et ils racontaient quoi ?

Hermione saisit cette occasion pour leur faire part de ses connaissances aux jumelles à leur sujet.

Au même instant, Mirabelle sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa poche et se rappela de la raison du pourquoi. En la sortant, elle fit silencieusement signe à sa sœur qui voyant l'animal sorti du vêtement, compris et se souvint. Elle ouvrit en grand son sac et sortit une cage, tout en écoutant Hermione.

Les concernées par l'histoire étaient troublés, vraiment troublées. Et à la fin du récit, Mirabelle avait une expression à la fois flattée et plate :

-Euh… même si je suis contente d'avoir éliminé le grand méchant du monde sorcier britannique… euh… ils savaient que je n'étais qu'un bébé, enfant, et que c'est sûrement impossible que ça soit moi, et elle souleva une question, En faite, qui a dit ça ? Il y avait quelqu'un sur place pour regarder ?

Blueberry était amusée et d'accord avec sa sœur.

-C'est ce que j'ai lu en tous cas, et pas que dans un seul livre, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Tu connais beaucoup de choses en tout cas, déclara Mirabelle.

Et Blueberry «hum»a en accord.

-En tant qu'élève de Poudlard, je me devais de me renseigner avant, répondit la jeune fille, Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait?

-Nope!, déclara Mirabelle.

-Non, disait avec elle Blueberry.

Et les filles se tournèrent vers Neville qui n'avait pas parlé.

A leur regard, il leva la main timidement et dit:

-Moi non plus.

-C'était ce qu'il me semblait, annonça simplement Hermione.

-Eh bien, commença Blueberry, nous avons appris avant-hier que nous étions des sorcières..

-Personne ne vous a dit que vos parents étaient sorciers?, demanda Hermione.

-Nope!, déclara simplement Mirabelle, jusqu'à il y a deux jours comme l'a dit Blueberry.

-Ah, répondit Hermione, Ceci explique cela, et elle ajouta, Alors vous en apprendrez plus sur vos parents à Poudlard.

-Um, c'était notre intention, répondit Blueberry en souriant.

-Oh, d'ailleurs, s'exclama Mirabelle, elle ouvrit sa main et dévoila un petit hérisson, voici M. Harriton.

-Et voici M. Green., suivit Blueberry en montrant l'ornithorynque dans sa cage.

-Trevor!, s'exclama soudainement Neville avant que l'une des filles ne parle. C'était la première fois qu'elles l'entendaient parler aussi fort,

\- Euh, non, pas Trevor, dit Mirabelle au tact au tact avec une goutte de sueur.

\- Non, Trevor a disparu!, s'exclama Neville.

Il chercha aux alentours, sous son siège, sur les étagères, en dehors. Il sortit complètement du compartiment avec un « Il faut que je retrouve Trevor, sinon.. ».

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent chacune à chacune ne sachant quoi dire quoi faire, finalement Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est la voix de Mirabelle qu'on entendit :

-On devrait peut-être l'aider à chercher Trevor ?

-C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire, répondit Hermione.

-Alors, on y va !, déclara la première en se levant puis elle s'arrêta, en faite, nos affaires ça ira ? On les laisse tout seul…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Hermione, personne viendrait les prendre et si c'est le cas on pourra demander aux préfets.

-Aux préfets?, répéta Blueberry qui était silencieuse.

-Ils s'occupent de faire régner les règles parmi les étudiants. Ils sont responsables des élèves au sein de l'école. Et leurs devoirs commencent dès la montée du train, expliqua leur nouvelle connaissance.

\- Ah…

\- En attendant, Neville est partit, déclara Blueberry, et on ne sait pas qui est Trevor.

Elles décidèrent alors de partir retrouver Neville.

Il n'était pas très loin. Et il paraissait paniqué et regardait au travers de chaque fenêtre du train, espérant que Trevor ne soit pas sorti. Les fenêtres semblaient être restées fermées.

Hermione interpella le garçon:

-Calme-toi, Neville.

Il paraissait autant agité.

-Neville. Neville!, elle chercha ses yeux.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

\- On va t'aider à chercher. D'abord dit nous qui est Trevor.

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

-Trevor est mon crapaud. Il est vert foncé et il est à peu près de cette taille.

Il l'indiqua à l'aide de ses mains.

Hermione hocha la tête, prenant l'initiative:

-Faisons deux groupes.

-Bonne idée, salua Blueberry avec un hochement de tête.

-Neville et Mirabelle, vous irez à droite. Et Blueberry et moi, nous irons à gauche. Compris?

Neville hocha de la tête assez pressé, tandis que Blueberry répondit un «Ça marche.»

-Oki, d'acc, dit Mirabelle toute excitée. 'On va enfin visiter le train !'

Et trouver Trevor aussi..

* * *

Hermione appelait Trevor dans le couloir, puis se ravisa chuchotant à elle-même:

-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? Il ne me comprend pas.

À cela, Blueberry rit doucement:

-Je me posais la question aussi.

Elles se sourirent.

-Bon, on va demander aux gens.

Et directement après avoir déclarer cela, Hermione toqua à la première porte et l'ouvrit:

-Bonjour, nous cherchons un crapaud. Un garçon nommé Neville le cherche.

A chaque fois, personne ne l'avait vu. Certains avaient la gentillesse de regarder parmi leurs affaires, d'autres simplement répondaient «Non.»

Dans un des compartiments, Hermione s'aperçut qu'un rouquin allait jeter un sort devant deux autres garçons sur son rat. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et s'installa devant lui en disant:

-Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire.

Blueberry se tenait simplement appuyée contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés secouant imperceptiblement la tête avec un sourire, à l'attitude assez surprenante de sa camarade.

Le jeune garçon était surpris et incrédule, mais décida de simplement se racler la gorge et de prononcer une formule agitant sa baguette. Un simple flash apparut mais rien n'arriva au rat.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?, déclara Hermione.

Blueberry se tenait derrière encore exaspérée par son comportement.

-Laisse-moi te montrer un vrai sort. Il est simple mais efficace.

Elle jeta un sort à la fenêtre et répara un morceau de vitre qui était cassé.

Ceci fait, elle leur demanda:

-Vous auriez vu un crapaud? Un garçon nommé Neville le cherche. Mais n'obtenant que des réponses négatives, elle se leva pour partir. Derrière, les garçons semblaient se demander qui était cette fille qui venait de leur montrer ses pouvoirs comme pour les humilier.

Blueberry simplement les remercia et les salua.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui l'avait attendue à la porte:

-Tu sais déjà faire de la magie? C'est la première fois que j'en vois, et un vague souvenir lui vint et elle marmonna un, peut-être.

-Ce n'est que des sorts simples, répondit-elle en souriant pourtant.

-Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en connaître, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Blueberry légèrement inquiète, alors qu'elles marchaient.

-Non, c'était simplement pour prendre de l'avance que j'en ai appris, répondit Hermione.

Blueberry hocha de la tête.

Elles continuèrent de faire le tour, sans que rien de concret n'en sortit.

-On devrait revenir et mettre nos robes, proposa Hermione, et Blueberry fut d'accord.

Elles croisèrent Mirabelle et Neville juste devant la porte. Ils revenaient également.

-Alors?, demanda Neville avec espoir et empressement.

-Rien. Désolée, Neville, répondit Hermione.

-Ah.., il semblait découragé.

Mirabelle donna une information:

-Mais quelqu'un a dit avoir vu une grenouille, même si c'est un crapaud, ajouta-elle. Donc, il est dans le train.

Hermione et Blueberry hochèrent la tête en souriant vers Neville.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons le retrouver, rassura Hermione, puis elle poursuivit:

-Neville, ça te dérange de rester dehors le temps que nous mettions nos uniformes?

Il secoua la tête quoique toujours dépité par la perte de Trevor.

* * *

Finalement, il était déjà temps de sortir du train et Trevor était introuvable.

-C'est triste pour Neville, chuchota Mirabelle à sa soeur.

-Hum, répondît celle-ci.

-Par-ici, les premières années!, s'exclamait une voix au loin.

Voix qui semblait familière aux jumelles, elles se tournèrent.

-Ah, Hagrid !, déclara Mirabelle.

Et elle s'approchèrent de lui rapidement.

-Bonjour, Hagrid, disaient-elles.

\- Oh bonjour Mirabelle, Blueberry. Vous avez réussi à prendre le train à ce que je vois.

Elles hochèrent la tête:

-Mais bon, c'était assez difficile, déclara Mirabelle, surtout en dix minutes, rappela-t-elle.

Blueberry pouffa légèrement de rire.

Il s'excusa, mais répondait toujours en souriant par :

-Je savais que vous alliez y arriver, et il regarda sa montre, Bon, c'est pas tout, mais vous devriez prendre les bateaux maintenant. Plus qu'une étape avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Elles hochèrent de la tête et partirent rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui les attendaient dans un bateau.

Il avança dans la nuit sans pourtant qu'il ait de navigateur. Hermione en expliqua la raison pendant le trajet.

C'était magnifique la façon dont les lanternes des bateaux étaient la seule chose à être vu dans le noir si ce n'était pour l'imposant château qui se tenait au loin.

Cette atmosphère mythique annonçait des années magiques.

-Tu devrais écrire cette phrase, Blueberry, déclara Mirabelle qui l'avait entendue.

-C'était ce que j'allais faire, dit simplement Blueberry en souriant. Elle sortit un carnet.

Dans les eaux autour d'eux, il y avait de l'agitation, quelqu'un s'écria ensuite :

-Ah ! Quelque chose m'a touché la main ! Des créatures sous-marines !

-Vraiment ?, dit Mirabelle en regardant l'eau trouble. Au loin, on entendait Hagrid demander de garder les mains et les jambes a l'intérieur de la barque.

Hermione expliqua :

-Il y a différentes créatures qui vivent à Poudlard. On retrouve plusieurs espèces dans la forêt interdite, le lac et… c'est une vraie jungle d'animaux et de plantes pour quiconque est intéressé. Ici, par exemple, on dit que des sirènes y vivent. Et ont leur propre population.

-Des sirènes, s'exclama Mirabelle surprise et elle plissa des yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir une quelconque forme appartenant à une sirène.

-Attention, les sirènes sont vicieuses. Par exemple, elle illustra, dans la mythologie, les sirènes étaient des êtres sournoises et enchanteresses, dont le chant pouvait attirer quiconque.

-Ahh… comme dans l'Odyssee, avec Ulysse ? Mais, ces sirènes-ci volaient, non ? Comment elles sont passées des airs à l'eau ?

-Bah, c'est différent selon les populations, déclara Bluberry, je crois que les sirènes dans l'eau viennent des peuples scandinaves.

-Um… ok, d'accord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avertissement: J.K. Rowling est la mère de la saga HP.**

* * *

 **7.**

-Vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Les élèves caractérisés par leur bravoure, leur force et leur courage seront placés chez les Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles sont ceux dont la créativité, la sagesse et l'intelligence sont leurs points forts. Poufsouffle signifie loyauté, patience et tolérance. Et enfin, ruse, ambition et détermination sont les mots pour décrire la maison des Serpentards.

Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan.

C'est ce que nous expliquait d'une voix pénétrante une femme assez âgée qui portait une robe et un chapeau pointu vert forêt semblant doux au toucher. Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier sur lequel les élèves attendaient patiemment. Les premières années étaient descendus du bateau et venaient d'arriver dans le château où ils y resteraient pour la plupart de leurs années de scolarité.

Elle hocha de la tête:

-Bien, je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée.

-Trevor!, s'exclama soudainement Neville et il alla rapidement récupérer son crapaud au pied de la professeure. Quand il comprit qu'elle était là, il la regarda intimidé et recula.

Elle partit, après un regard sévère.

'Pauvre Neville, pensa une nouvelle fois Mirabelle, ce n'est donc pas son jour.'

Il les regarda timidement. Blueberry lui sourit simplement et elle répéta à sa soeur :

-Dans des maisons?

Cette dernière haussa des épaules.

-Bien entendu, j'irai à Serpentard, déclara une voix, les autres ne sont que des sous-catégories de Poudlard, d'après mon père.

Le groupe composé de Neville, Hermione, Blueberry et Mirabelle se retourna vers la voix. C'était un garçon aux cheveux platines dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et tenus par du gel. Derrière lui se tenait deux autres enfants, plus costauds -On pourrait le dire- que lui.

Le blond se tourna vers Mirabelle et tendit sa main:

-Draco Malfoy. Et tu dois être Mirabelle Potter, il regarda derrière elle, au groupe, Tu devrais bien choisir tes amis.

-Euh.. oui. Elle se tourna vers son groupe d'amis et porta la voix, Tu as entendu ça, Blueberry ? On ne devrait plus être amis.

Et elle ajouta un clin d'œil.

Sa sœur sourit simplement en secouant légèrement la tête.

-En attendant.., chuchota-t-elle en faisant signe à Mirabelle. Elle indiqua d'un coup de tête la main de Malfoy.

Elle fit de nouveau face à Draco Malfoy et en voyant qu'il avait toujours la main tendu, elle dit :

-Oh ! Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu.

Elle lui serra rapidement la main, en la secouant deux fois, avec un sourire. Lol.

Malfoy lui donna un sourire qui signifiait qu'il la trouvait étrange avant de retirer sa main.

Blueberry regarda sa soeur en souriant.

Et les deux portes s'ouvrirent. Derrière elles se tenait celle qui s'était présentée plus tôt comme la Professeure McGonagall.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle s'avança avec droiture jusqu'à l'estrade juste devant laquelle s'arrêtaient les premières années. Il y avait quatre tables avec à chacune d'entre elles des élèves avec une couleur d'uniformes différente parmi le jaune, le bleu, le vert et le rouge. Le plafond était -on pouvait le dire- spectaculaire: il reproduisait le ciel d'une nuit étoilée rendue plus majestueuses par les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs.

-Il n'est pas réel le ciel, déclara Hermione, C'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel étoilé. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Les deux sœurs regardaient avec admiration la salle et les professeurs, parmi lesquels un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, une longue robe ainsi qu'un long chapeau qui correspondaient à l'image qu'elles avaient d'un sorcier. Quand soudain, Mirabelle ressentit une sorte de déchirement d'un instant au niveau de sa cicatrice. Sa sœur le remarqua:

-Ça va?

\- Aïe, murmura-t-elle, après quelques instants, elle ajouta avec ironie, bien sûr.. que non.

Blueberry à cette remarque, leva les yeux vers où regardait sa sœur, et elle aperçut à la table des professeurs un homme habillé tout en noir qui leur donnait à toutes les deux un regard indéchiffrable.

Cependant, les deux filles furent tirées de leur contemplation au son de la voix de la directrice-adjointe.

-Avancez, avancez, disait le Professeur McGonagall, elle expliqua ensuite ce qui allait se passer, J'appellerai chacun d'entre vous. Vous vous asseyerez ici, puis je mettrai le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il vous placera dans une des quatre maisons.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête ou répondirent par «Oui».

-Je vais commencer, elle se racla légèrement la gorge,

Les nouveaux élèves commencèrent à paniquer et s'agiter face à l'inconnu de la situation ou restèrent confiant dans la perspective d'une maison prédestinée.

-Hermione Granger.

Elle semblait également stressée et Mirabelle lui donna deux pouces en l'air tandis que Blueberry lui donna un sourire encourageant.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et on lui mit un chapeau qui soudainement parla:

-Gryffondor!

Elle sourit en descendant de sa chaise et rejoint la table des Gryffondors qui l'applaudirent.

-Ron Weasley!

-Eh regarde Blueberry, chuchota Mirabelle, c'est le garçon du mur.

Cette dernière mit du temps à comprendre:

-Ah…, et elle ajouta, Nous l'avons vu avec Hermione en faisant le tour, il a voulu jeter un sort sur son rat. Et Hermione a réparé une vitre.

-Gryffondor!, s'écriait le chapeau. Et Mirabelle fixa sa sœur sans comprendre...

Il y eut d'autres applaudissements.

-Draco Malfoy!

-Ah. Le gars de tout à l'heure, murmura Blueberry à sa soeur.

\- Je n'ai pas encore compris ce qui s'est passé, avoua Mirabelle à Blueberry en murmurant.

-Serpentard!, annonça l'objet magique.

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, on dirait, déclara Mirabelle en souriant simplement.

-Mirabelle Potter!

Tout le monde cette fois-ci se tut au son de ce nom. Mirabelle Potter la fille qui a survécu ! Tout le monde se posait la question: donc il était vrai qu'elle entrait à Poudlard cette année…

Au soudain silence, Mirabelle prit un pas hésitant et se tourna vers sa soeur. Celle-ci lui donna un sourire encourageant en la poussant légèrement par le bras. Mirabelle prit une grande respiration et s'avança la tête haute vers le Choixpeau. La professeure Mcgonagall lui hocha la tête, puis plaça le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux. Et puis...

-Eh bien, eh bien, que c'est intéressant ici. La fille qui a survécu à la malédiction de ce sorcier, quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai trié à Serpentard. Il était vraiment très ambitieux, même pour son sang.

-Le sorcier ?, interrogea Mirabelle dans sa tête, vous trier ? Qui était-il ?

-Ah… cela sera une histoire pour une autre fois. Alors retournons, à toi. Bien, bien, intéressant, Oh.. d'accord, d'accord, ummmm

-Oui ?, essaya Mirabelle toujours assise.

-Curieuse et l'envie d'apprendre... donc à Serdaigle… Mais attends, j'aperçois un brin de courage à de forts moments, s'ajoute à cela une attitude tête en l'air, je vois, je vois… alors à Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor ?

-Ummm… tu ne veux pas cela, je vois, je vois.

-Je n'ai pas de préférence. Être dans la maison de ma sœur serait bien, mais, bon, cela sera aussi amusant de ne pas, non ?

-Elle pose beaucoup de questions dans sa petite tête, la petite… mm, bien, Ah, voilà, ce que je cherchais vraiment. Ton trait le plus important, aime aider les autres. Prendre soin des autres est ta qualité. Je vois. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour tes amis.. alors pourquoi pas cela. Oui, cela. Ce qui te conviendrai le mieux comme nouvelle famille serait… POUFSOUFFLE!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement provint de la table de élèves en jaune. Tous là-bas se levaient. Et parmi les professeurs une en particulier applaudissait énergiquement et bruyamment.

Mirabelle descendit de l'estrade et sourit d'une manière assez crispée en raison du stress. Elle essayait à la fois de sourire mais pas trop. Puis elle croisa le regard de sa sœur qui l'observait tout du long avec un sourire. Mirabelle lui envoya un pouce en l'air tout en rejoignant sa table.

Arrivée à la table, on la salua et l'accueillit chaleureusement et avec enthousiasme. Mirabelle sourit tellement qu'elle en eut des crampes dû à la joie qu'elle ressentait.

-Silence!, demanda Dumbledore.

Immédiatement, on se tut et s'assit pour ceux qui s'étaient levés.

-Merci, salua la professeure McGonagall au directeur. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire, et elle poursuivit:

-Blueberry Potter!

Des chuchotements se firent: »Potter? Encore une fois? » « Mais oui, c'est sa soeur. » « Une soeur? » « Oui! »

Blueberry s'avança, ignorant les bruits et s'installa sur la chaise. La professeure installa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Um.. Voici donc la deuxième jumelle Potter…

Blueberry hocha de la tête légèrement pour ne pas le faire tomber.

-Serdaigle devrait t'aller aussi bien qu'à ta soeur avec cette volonté d'apprendre, il y eut un très court silence pendant laquelle il réfléchissait, Volonté d'apprendre qui s'accompagne de la volonté de surpasser… quelqu'un. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Um, il fit une légère pause, Pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. SERPENTARD!

Il y eut un silence dans la salle interrompu par les professeurs qui commencèrent à applaudir, suivis rapidement de sa soeur qui se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait applaudit. Chez les Serpentards, on claquait des mains.

Blueberry se leva et se dirigea vers eux sans chercher sa soeur des yeux, concentrée sur son chemin. Elle a légèrement été déstabilisée par le silence de plus tôt mais s'était rapidement reprise.

Assise à table, elle sourit aux autres et salua sa sœur qu'elle réussit à repérer. Celle-ci lui fit coucou. Et elles se sourirent.

Pourtant des discussions se firent entendre:

« Mirabelle Potter à Poufsouffle et Blueberry Potter à Serpentard? » « Ça arrive que les jumeaux soient séparés » « Oui, mais la célèbre Mirabelle a vaincu Voldemort et sa jumelle est à Serpentard? »

Blueberry était assez curieuse à propos de ce qu'il disait, ne comprenant pas quel était le problème, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle et sa sœur continuaient à s'échanger des regards pour se soutenir à distance ce qui la fit sourire.

Neville passait. Il se retrouvait à Gryffondor avec Hermione.

A la fin des passages, le vieil homme à la longue barbe et moustache blanche se présenta devant les élèves. C'était Albus Dumbledore, et il leur fit son discours de bienvenue avant d'annoncer:

-Le banquet!

Soudainement, des plats apparurent par enchantement sur la table: il s'y trouvait des cuisses de poulets, de la salade, des pâtes, du riz et bien plus encore.

La plupart commençait directement à manger, et elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait prendre et comment.

Et puis, elle remarquait que la personne devant elle était ce Draco Malfoy de plus tôt. Elle se rappela qu'il avait dit que les autres maisons étaient des « sous-catégories » et se demandait alors si il allait repousser sa sœur après l'introduction qu'il lui avait faite…

En parlant de sa soeur, à la table des Poufsouffles, elle était bombardée de questions:

-Tu es la vrai Mirabelle Potter, celle qui a résisté au sortilège interdit de Vous-savez-qui?!, s'exclama un garçon sur le côté.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le contrer?, demanda une autre.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe?

-Tu aimes le poulet?

-Du calme, les premières années, s'exprima un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, j'imagine que vous êtes assez excités mais vous avez toute l'année pour lui poser des questions maintenant que vous êtes camarades de maison.

Voyant qu'il avait raison, ils acceptèrent. Ils restaient heureux d'être à Poudlard.

Leur aîné décida de se présenter:

-Je m'appelle Cédric Digorry. Je suis en troisième année. Enchanté, disait-il avec un sourire, accoudé à la table en regardant chacun des nouveaux, Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

La plupart des filles de premières années semblaient assez séduites.

-Merci!, s'écriaient certains nouveaux.

-Eh! Eh! Cédric! Que fais-tu? C'est à moi de dire cela, s'exclamait un garçon légèrement plus âgé aux cheveux châtains.

Son ami rit:

-Excuse-moi.

Le garçon qui était intervenu se tenait désormais debout derrière des premières années. Il se racla la gorge.

-Je suis Gabriel Truman, le préfet de la maison Poufsouffle!, il sourit avec satisfaction, Mais je continuerai ma présentation plus tard dans la salle commune. En attendant profitez de la nourriture!

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'une fille aux nattes blondes et d'un garçon aux cheveux coiffé sur le côté également blond qui étaient assis en face de Mirabelle.

-Hey!, s'écrièrent-ils tous deux, ce qui fit simplement rire leur préfet qui retourna à sa place.

Les deux blonds se recoiffèrent. La jeune fille bien que légèrement irritée sourit à Mirabelle et lui tendit la main:

-Hannah Abbot. Je m'étais promis de me présenter à la personne assise juste en face de moi, et il semble que ce soit toi, Mirabelle.

Cette dernière surprise, sourit à pleines dents et lui prit la main :

-Mirabelle Potter, quoique ce n'est pas utile.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle regarda ensuite les personnes autour d'elle et en prenant du riz à la tomate, elle répondit au hasard par :

-Oui. Aucune idée, je n'étais qu'un bébé. Euh.. je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais fait. Pour le poulet.. Oui !

Et, merci.

Sur ce coup, elle regardait Le Brun de troisième année qui l'avait aidé, 'Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fait.'

Et elle finit son riz de tomate, pour prendre du poulet. Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec un première année du nom de Cosolin si elle se souvenait bien. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?, demanda Hannah.

-Ça, répondit Cosolin qui envoyait un clin d'œil. Hannah leur envoya un regard étrange avant de froncer les sourcils à elle-même.

-Attendez, je peux aussi le faire.

Mirabelle lui envoya un clin d'œil. Et ils attendirent une seconde, deux secondes, cinq secondes, neuf secondes.

-Um, tu as abandonné?, demanda Cosolin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils plus profond, Je suis en train de le faire.

-Ah bon?, continua-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il haussa des sourcils ne voyant toujours rien.

-Regarde, Mirabelle, dit-elle devant elle.

Mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

-euh… tu es en train fermer un œil, ça ?

-Mais oui!, elle souffla d'impatience, Regarde!

Elle s'approcha et s'approcha du visage de Mirabelle, s'appuyant sur la table, debout sur son siège. Ses tresses frottant presque la soupe.

En effet, il y avait un léger, un minime oscillement de l'œil. La paupière supérieure ne semblait pourtant pas atteindre l'inférieure.

Ah…, oui, tu clignes presque de l'œil. Regarde, indiqua à l'autre pas convaincu, il y a un minuscule abaissement.

Et elle écarta son visage d'Hannah, elle commençait à être consciente de soi, avec les regards que les autres leur donnaient dû à la proximité de sa nouvelle amie.

-Presque?, répéta-t-elle, elle souffla simplement avant de se rasseoir avant de re-sourire, C'est mieux que rien.

Tout le reste du repas, Cosolin et Mirabelle essayaient de lui apprendre à cligner des yeux… en vain.

Le dîner se passa donc dans la joie et le rire et le sommeil, car oui, leur première soirée à Poudlard était épuisante. En plus, le lendemain s'annonçait être le premier jour d'école. Et la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

-Bon, les premières années Poufsouffle! Suivez-moi!, interpella Gabriel Truman.

Chaque nouvel élève suivait leur préfet dans Poudlard. Les Poufsoufles étaient comme les Serpentards envoyés dans les sous-sols, cependant ne se trouvant pas au même endroit, les deux sœurs se firent au revoir de loin, souhaitant à l'autre bonne chance et au lendemain.

Le dortoir des Poufsouffles se trouvait à côté des cuisines.

-Alors, écoutez-moi bien, dit-il face aux élèves, Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez.

Quand il eut le silence, il commença:

-Tout d'abord, vous trouverez sur le côté droit du couloir de la cuisine un tas de gros tonneaux dans un coin. Ils sont en réalité ici pour dissimuler l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsoufles. Pour entrer, il faudra simplement trouver le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée en partant du sol et de tapoter un nombre de fois spécifiques qui correspond au nombre de syllabes dans « Helga Poussoufle », le couvercle du baril s'ouvrira alors. Si jamais une personne se trompe de tonneau ou donne un mauvais nombre de tapotement, elle sera immédiatement aspergée de vinaigre, donc faite bien attention.

Mirabelle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand il lui lança un regard, quoique qu'il était amusé, comme le montrait son sourire.

Et Gabriel ouvrit le passage.

-Il faut ensuite se glisser à l'intérieur et ramper jusqu'au passage qui mène à notre salle commune.

Il montra la voie et tous le suivirent.

-Et nous voici arrivés, dit-il les mains étendus en signe de bienvenue.

La salle était ronde et le plafond assez bas, pourtant on s'y sentait bien avec les fauteuils et les canapés jaune et noirs au couleur de Poufsoufle qui semblaient bien douillets répartis dans la salle comme pour former de petits groupes ou encore la rondeur des portes qui apportait une sorte de douceur ou la cheminée et les plantes qui décoraient les sols et le plafond ou les lumières qui donnaient une atmosphère calme et confortable à la salle.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna le préfet gentillement.

Mirabelle s'assit rapidement pour avoir une place sur le canapé au centre, elle était l'une des premières à être rentrer et tapota le siège rapidement à côté d'elle pour que Hannah et Cosolin viennent s'asseoir.

-Je vais tout d'abord vous faire une présentation de votre maison assignée qui est Poufsouffle et que vous tiendrez en fierté même après avoir quitté Poudlard, je vous l'assure.

Et il parla de la créatrice Helga Poufsoufle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, il montrait le portait d'une femme au dessus de la cheminée, connue pour sa loyauté et son amour du travail. Elle est également auteure de plusieurs recettes traditionnelles que l'on sert à Poudlard! Du blaireau.

Par quoi devrais-je continuer, se murmurait-il à lui même, Ah! J'aimerais chasser un mythe sur les Poussoufles! Nous ne sommes pas les moins intelligents. De grands sorciers en sont sortis tels que les ministres Artemisia Lufkin, Durga McPhail ou Grogan Stump, l'un des ministres de la Magie les plus populaires de tous les temps. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert de renommée mondiale sur les animaux fantastiques, Bridget Wenlock, la célèbre arithmancienne du XIIIe siècle, qui fut la première à découvrir les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept, et Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fonda Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers situé à proximité de Poudlard. Tous étaient des Poufsouffle. Nous formons autant que les autres maisons de forts éléments, la seule différence est que nous ne nous vantons pas, c'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas reconnus.

En plus d'être humbles, les Poufsouffles sont fidèles et dignes de confiance, justes et travailleurs. Et gare à celle ou celui qui cherchera des noises à nos amis ou nos proches! Tout à fait à l'image de notre blaireau! Personne ne nous fait peur.

Ceci dit, il est vrai que nous avons une lacune particulière. De toute l'école, c'est nous qui avons formé le moins de sorciers qui ont mal tournés. Bien sûr, nous savons tous que Serpentard produit de sinistres personnages, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion de fair play et préfèrent tricher plutôt que travailler. Mais même les Gryffondor (qui, soit dit en passant, sont ceux avec lesquels nous nous entendons le mieux) ont formé quelques sorciers à la réputation fort douteuse.

D'ailleurs, le professeur McGonagall vous a déja parlé de la Coupe des quatre maisons. Je compte sur vous, mais je sais que chacun peut avoir des dérapages.

Oh, vous êtes libres de rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch de Poussoufle également dès la deuxième année. Il fait l'objet chaque année de la Coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons.

Ah. Et le Moine Gras est la fantôme affilié à notre maison, vous le reconnaîtrez tout de suite si vous le voyez, il était dans la Grande salle.

Je crois que c'est tout, réfléchit-il, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poussoufle!

Vous méritez une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de commencer les cours demain.

Il indiqua deux portes rondes.

-Celle à droite est le dortoir des filles et à gauche celui des garçons.

\- Attendez, Attendez !, interpella une voix.

Tout le monde se tournaient vers le son.

M. Truman, je pense tout de même que vous avez oublié quelque chose de vraiment important. Comment auriez-vous pu oublier ? Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

Derrière eux, debout devant une porte qui n'était pas là au départ, se tenait une dame assez âgée, les mains sur le hanches.

-Professeur Pourave!, il interpella les nouveaux, Voici le Chef de maison de Poufsoufle, Professeur Pourave.

-J'enseigne la botanique, dit elle en souriant.

-C'est elle qui apporte les plantes que vous voyez ici.

\- Oh…, firent certains élèves à l'unisson, dont Mirabelle qui regardait une plante vert jaune au coin de la pièce.

-Mais je vois que certains d'entre vous sont fatigués, remarqua-t-elle en souriant gentillement; en effet, quelques-uns bâillaient de fatigue, d'autres moins nombreux somnolait et un dormait déjà, à savoir Cosolin, Donc je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ma chambre est juste derrière ce tableau, elle montra une peinture de la Joconde, de Leonado Da Vinci, puisque nous serons dès aujourd'hui une famille.

Elle regarda chacun des élèves avant de déclarer:

-Je suis ravie de vous avoir à Poufsouffle!

Les élèves l'applaudirent, quelqu'un cria même un « Merci! Nous aussi!» et elle les laissa en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

On entrait dans les dortoirs, Hannah prit le bras de Mirabelle en lui souriant gentillement, l'amenant dans la première salle de libre.

-Tiens ! Regarde on est dans la même chambre !

En effet, on voyait inscrit sur un petit encadrement en bois de chêne, accroché sur la porte, leur nom.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent la salle était vide exceptée pour trois personnes. Une fille aux cheveux noirs, une autre à nattes et une rousse. Elles se présentèrent mutuellement sous les noms de Leanne, Megan et Susanne respectivement.


End file.
